


Fashion Distractions

by TurquoiseTerrier



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseTerrier/pseuds/TurquoiseTerrier
Summary: Continuation of the scene in the Mill, what happened when the boys went upstairs to change Aaron's jumper...Birthday gift for the lovely Liz (lizzzzoo on tumblr) <333





	Fashion Distractions

“Why? I've just been upstairs.”

“Then you'll know the way,” Robert replied, pointing at the shiny spiralling deathtrap. Aaron would never understand what had possessed his husband to install the thing. “Come on, we'll get rid of that.”

Aaron glanced at Liv, slumped in a heap across the armchair in vague hope she would rescue him but she ignored him, firmly on Robert's side this time. He groaned internally, knowing Robert would probably make him try on at least ten different tops before deciding on the first one. He'd never understood the appeal; he'd always been one to grab whatever he put his hand on first and pull it over his head. Robert on the other hand would spend at least 45 minutes in front of the mirror deciding what to wear and that was on a good day.

There was more than one reason they took separate cars to work most days.

He trudged up the stairs, resigned to his fate and turned into his and Robert's bedroom. Flopping down on the end of the bed he waved a hand at their wardrobe. “Right, come on then,” he said to Robert, standing in the doorway.

The blond shook his head, opening the wardrobe doors. “Are you just gonna sit there while I do all the work, are ya?” He said. Aaron raised an eyebrow at him. “Good point,” Robert finished. “You'd only pick something worse than... that.” He said, waving a hand at the maroon jumper Aaron had thought looked very nice thank you very much.

Not nice enough for his incredibly picky husband apparently. “I still don't see what's even wrong with this,” he said, pinching the fabric between his thumb and fingers, pulling it away from his body.

“You're always wearing that,” Robert says, muffled by the wardrobe. Sticking his head around the door. “We need to get you some new clothes. You really need more variety.”

Aaron put his head in his hands. “IVF, Robert. We're supposed to be saving up, remember?”

“Aaron, some of these are threadbare!” Robert exclaimed.

Aaron was fairly sure they weren't. His husband was known for being overdramatic, after all.

He'd double check later, to be sure.

Watching his husbands arse as Robert bent over slightly, rummaging in the wardrobe, Aaron started to smirk.

No harm in a little fun... is there?

He pulled the offending jumper over his head and threw it onto the floor, before shuffling back on the bed slightly and leaning back on his hands.

He'd never been great at the whole seduction routine but it had never bothered Robert; his husband getting turned on by the most inane things sometimes. Like laundry.

That had been a memorable morning.

Smiling at the memory, he waited for Robert to notice.

It didn't take long; Robert backed out of the wardrobe a few moments later with a dark jumper in his hands. Aaron watched as Robert turned towards him, raising the clothing in triumph before realising what Aaron was doing.

The jumper fell to the floor from slack fingers, and Aaron started to smirk.

“What?” He said, innocently.

“You know what,” Robert said darkly, all but stalking over to the bed.

Aaron was flat on his back within seconds with an armful of leather jacket clad, horny husband on top of him. They kissed, tongues twisting together before Aaron pushed Robert back slightly.

“What happened to dressing me up for this club thing?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“What club?” Robert mumbled, attaching his lips to Aaron's neck.

Aaron snorted. “You've been going on and on about it since Priya came around yesterday asking us, don't tell me you've gone and forgot.”

Robert lifted his head. “Maybe you have that effect on me,” he grinned. “Sod it,” he added. “I know what I'd rather be doing.”

“Liv is downstairs,” Aaron reminded him.

“We'll be quiet.”

“She's going to notice when we don't come back down.”

“Aaron, she knows we have sex.” Robert said.

“That's not the point...” Aaron said, words turning into a groan as Robert started kissing down towards his collarbone.

“Point?” Robert murmured. He lifted his head again, gazing into Aaron's eyes.

Aaron considered for a split second. “Fuck it,” he said, grabbing a handful of Robert's hair, tugging the other man into a kiss. 

They groaned in unison, Aaron's hands pushing Robert's jacket away from his shoulders until-

“You are kidding me.” Robert said, thunking his head down on Aaron's chest. “Not again!”

“DOOR!!!” Liv screamed up the stairs. “IT'S ELLIS WITH THE TAXI!!!!”

Aaron started to laugh. Robert groaned. “We are continuing this later,” Robert said. Aaron nodded, and Robert rolled away, standing up. Aaron copying his actions. Robert grabbed the new jumper from the floor where he'd dropped it and tossed it into Aaron's waiting hand. “Put that one on,” he said. “Fits you just the way I like.” He smirked.

Aaron laughed, pulling the dark jumper over his head as Robert left the room, shouting for Liv to tell the taxi they'd be there in a minute. 

He was adjusting the sleeves on his arms when Robert stuck his head back around the door.

“I know what I'm doing tomorrow morning,” Robert said, face serious.

“What?”

“Taking the batteries out of that bloody doorbell!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! [TurquoiseTerrier](http://turquoiseterrier.tumblr.com) Come say hello! :)


End file.
